Problème d'addiction
by Ilunae
Summary: Comment décoller Kaminari de son écran. Shinsou aimerait beaucoup le savoir.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic sur les persos lisant des fanfics.

Pairings : Shinkami. Bakudeku, Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps ses collègues et amis s'étaient mis à lire des fanfictions. C'était devenu le nouveau sujet de conversation entre eux. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Todoroki était l'un des rares qui n'aimaient pas les fanfics. Sero leur avait même demandé de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec lui.

"Il est tombé sur la mauvais histoire !"

Il n'en avait pas dit plus mais, c'était une explication suffisante. Connaissant le contenu de certaines fics, Shinsou n'avait aucun problème à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu voir. Sans doute un truc sur son père. En tout cas, Todoroki avait de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant que Sero.

Shinsou n'avait pas cette chance avec Kaminari. Il n'avait été traumatisé par aucune fic comme il n'en avait pas lu beaucoup mais, il n'arrêtait pas d'en entendre parler. Cela commençait à devenir lourd.

La majorité de ses collègues étaient à fond sur ça. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème, s'il avait pu fuir comme Todoroki. Kaminari ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. D'après lui, c'était important pour Shinsou de passer du temps avec les autres.

Il devait donc entendre parler de fanfics tout les jours, que cela soit au travail, ou chez lui. C'était ça de vivre avec Kaminari. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'univers des fics, le blond n'avait plus que ça à la bouche.

"Denki, tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait faire autre chose pour une fois ?"

"Mais cette fic est trop drôle ! Attends un peu que j'en parle à Kacchan !"

Cela lui vaudrait juste de se faire envoyer balader. Bakugou faisait partie de ceux qui n'en avaient rien à faire des fics. Il avait réussi à convaincre son mari d'arrêter d'en lire. Shinsou se demandait comment il avait fait. En allant se coucher, il se dit qu'il devrait aller lui demander conseils.

Ce qu'il fit donc le lendemain.

"Je lui ai juste dit d'arrêter de lire ces conneries s'il voulait se sentir mieux ! Ce nerd a écouté !"

Cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec Kaminari qui était un électron libre. Il avait déjà tenté de lui dire d'arrêter d'en lire, au moins pour faire autre chose. C'était à peine si son compagnon l'avait entendu. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de lire ses fics et de les faire partager à sa bande de potes.

S'il trouvait une histoire bizarre sur les autres héros, cela le faisait juste rire. Après cela, il en parlait avec ses amis Ashido et Kirishima. Ces deux-là lisaient les fics ensemble main dans la main. Ils en envoyaient aussi à Kaminari dès qu'il trouvait quelque chose de drôle.

"Pourquoi t'utilises pas ton alter sur lui, sinon ?"

Mauvaise idée. Shinsou préférait encore lui laisser le choix de ce qu'il voulait faire. De plus, le contrôle sur son esprit ne serait que temporaire. Cela n'empêcherait pas Kaminari de se relever en pleine nuit pour retourner lire sur son ordinateur.

Il allait devoir trouver autre chose. Avec un peu de chance son compagnon finirait bien par se lasser. Jusque là, Shinsou n'aurait qu'à supporter de l'entendre de parler de la nouvelle fic qu'il avait lu sur Mineta et Yoarashi.

"Hé ! Hitoshi, viens lire ça ! C'est trop drôle !" lui dit Kaminari toujours aussi excité, dans la soirée.

Shinsou se rapprocha de l'écran, il survola le texte des yeux.

"Très !"

Valait mieux aller dans le sens de son compagnon. Sinon, il allait en entendre encore plus parler et, il voulait éviter ça. Comme Kaminari avait encore décidé que ce serait encore une soirée fic pour lui, Shinsou alla s'occuper devant la télé. Il n'allait voir Kaminari que quand ce dernier l'appelait.

"Hitoshi ! Histoshi ! On devrait essayer ça un jour !"

Parfois, Kaminari lisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait tellement qu'il se disait qu'ils pourraient le faire plus tard. Shinsou lu le texte vite fait. Est-ce que c'était physiquement possible ? Il en doutait.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit-il en laissant son compagnon mettre cela sur la longue liste de choses qu'ils devraient essayer plus tard.

Cela ne lui coûtait rien de dire ça. Ils ne risquaient pas de faire quelque chose sur cette liste puisque de toute façon, Kaminari passait tout son temps libre scotché à son écran.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
